Methods of preparing planar optical waveguides containing a silicone core are known in the art. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,492 to Kaneko et al. discloses a method of producing an optical waveguide using a siloxane-containing polymer, comprising thermally polymerizing a solution for forming a siloxane-containing polymer film, the solution being added with a metal alkoxide on a substrate, to form an optical waveguide composed of the siloxane-containing polymer film containing metal.
Methods of preparing planar optical waveguides containing a silicone core are also disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP 1 118 884 A1 to Nakamura et al.; Japanese Patent Application No. 200180643 A to Toyoda et al.; Japanese Patent Application No. 09124793 A to Hayashida et al.; and Japanese Patent Application No. 10148729 A to Tomaru et al.
Although the aforementioned references disclose optical waveguides having a range of thermal and environmental properties, there is a continued need for a planar optical waveguide assembly having superior thermal stability and moisture resistance.